Managing a sales force team poses numerous challenges to a business. Ensuring that sales force personnel are properly trained, focusing on key customers or other key clients, engaging in the right behaviors, or reaching sales targets can be a daunting task for a business, especially when sales force personnel are widely scattered across many locations. Many software tools, such as the Sales Force Automation suite of SalesForce.com, a business located in San Francisco, Calif., U.S.A. (see, for example, http://www.salesforce.com/products/sales-force-automation.jsp; as viewed Jun. 1, 2006). In addition, the tools of Sales Force Automation, Inc. (Carson City, Nev., U.S.A.), have been developed to address various aspects of sales force management or customer relationship management, and other tools have been produced for contact management, such as ACT! 2006 by Sage Software SB (Scottsdale, Ariz., U.S.A.). However, major shortcomings remain. Previous tools have typically been directed toward managing a territory or keeping track of information, but have not provided adequate coaching assistance or adequate ways for sales people to identify what they are doing well and what they are doing poorly. There remains a need for coaching and management tools that can better drive the behavior of sales force personnel to achieve success and fulfill corporate objectives. In particular, there remains a need for an improved system and technique which can better track behaviors associated with account calling, and can better relate the behaviors to predetermined success criteria.